Rebirth
by purplerainrose
Summary: What happen if the Capitol really did have the technology to bring back the 74th tributes and mutate them, but forgot about one little tribute. Could this tribute get a second round at life. Read and follow the journey as Rue copes with life
1. Wake Up Your Heart

**Rebirth**

**Summary: What happen if the Capitol really did have the technology to bring back the 74****th**** tributes and mutate them, but forgot about one little tribute. Could this tribute get a second round at life. Read and follow the journey as Rue copes with life and living a Hunger Game free life. How does Katniss feel now that she has a blast from the past and can she cope with Rue who reminds her of her dead sister. **

**Chapter One – Reunion**

**Open arms and open eyes  
>I pray to God that you're alive<br>I try to start your heart beat  
>All you have to do is try<br>I am by your side  
>Can I bring you back to life<strong>

Katniss forced back a sob as she watched the corpse like body lay almost doll like on the table. When they called her to the capitol she didn't expect to find this,

**Do what you want  
>Do what you want to do<br>Breathe in breathe out  
>The world is in front of you<br>Wake up your heart**

She watched as the little body struggled to breathe as its slowly inhaled slow but gentle breathes. This was impossible she was supposed die at the 74th hunger games. She was supposed to be covered in flowers and off in a more peaceful world.

**Out of hope and out of time  
>I promise that you'll be alright<br>Let the sun shine through your window  
>Open up the morning light<br>I won't let you down  
>You were lost but now you're found<strong>

The fourth day and she sat silently watching the brown skin girl breathe at ease and slowly she opened her eyes. She cried out as her hand instantly flew to her stomach where the spear was supposed to pierce her. The 12 year old brown eyes open with more shock as she realized she wasn't in the forest where she was last fighting to stay alive. Katniss smiled waking finding her little friend up, one of the ones who plagued her dreams.

"Rue" Katniss smiled her hands grasping the smaller ones

The girl slowly looked up and whispered before falling back into coma

"Katniss"

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Wake Up Your Heart by Days Difference<strong>

**Quick Note: This after the trilogy.  
><strong>

**Does this make any sense? So what do you guys think? Do you guys thinks it's good, bad, terrible, or... just review and tell me. I'm all eyes and ears for suggestions to change or add in the future. Also this just came to me yesterday and I had to get it out. Chapter Two will be up shortly**.

purplerainrose

**Could this tribute get a second round at life. Read and follow the journey as Rue copes with living a Hunger Game free life.  
><strong>


	2. Is Anybody Out There

Chapter Two

**Hey, is anybody out there?**

**I'm reaching out**

**Hey, is anybody out there?**

**I'm coming down**

**Hey, is anybody out there?**

**I'm freaking out, I'm freaking out**

**Rue's Pov**

What was she doing here? Alive and breathing? She should have been dead a long time ago, not in this room. Where was she, why is Katniss here? So many unanswered questions kept pouring into her mind. Rue looked at the tubes in her arm; a cry of fear escaped her lips. Her eyes scanned the room; there were no windows or doors in the room. The brightness of the lights kind of hurt her eyes and most of all she was lonely. But then one question kept plaguing her head, how in world could she survive a spear through my stomach? Her hands instantly flew to her stomach, she could see she was naked she sat up and looked up at her, a light pink scar on her stomach.

Rue shook her head of all the questions that kept entering her head, clutching her head when she felt her vision blur before she blacked out.

**Hey, is anybody out there?**

**I'm reaching out**

**Hey, is anybody out there?**

**I'm coming down**

**Hey, is anybody out there?**

**I'm freaking out, I'm freaking out.**

**We're trapped inside this star**

**And we have gone too far**

**All we want is to escape, escape, escape**

**Hey, is there anybody out there?**

**So shout it out**

**Katniss Pov**

"Do you think she is stable enough to get discharged?" a feminine voice asked

"Well from what the charts show, yes she is" a male voice confirmed

Katniss thanked the doctor and walked over to the bed where little Rue was. She looked almost at rest…. peaceful. Katniss grabbed the smaller girls hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, she always wished she could have another chance with Rue. Not waiting at the last moment to realize that she was endangered. She tucked back a strand of loose brown hair behind her ear, as she realized Rue open her big brown eyes. Katniss smiled with relief as she watched the twelve year old slowly sit up, a hard lump foamed in the back of her throat she thought about a certain blonde haired twelve year old.

Overwhelmed by relief and grief Katniss threw her arms around Rue. Even if Primrose wasn't here physical, she was spiritually. However Katniss was reminded by Prim just by Rue and that was okay with her. It helped her cope in a way, unexpected tears threatened to spill

"Please say something" Katniss begged

"Katniss" she said her voice hoarse and dry

Katniss nodded and stroked her cheek, she watched as Rue tucked her knees under chest.

"Please, are there any clothes? I feel vulnerable" Rue said

Katniss flushed and grabbed a simple cream dress and black maryjanes from the foot of the bed. She turned around as Rue dressed, Rue cleared her throat signaling she was done.

"Shall we go" Katniss said extending her arm

Grateful Rue accepted it


	3. Walk

Chapter Three

**I'm learning to walk again  
>I believe I've waited long enough<br>Where do I begin?  
>I'm learning to talk again<br>Can't you see I've waited long enough  
>Where do I begin?<strong>

**-Walk by Foo Fighters**

Rue Pov

I followed quietly behind Katniss as she showed me around her house. It was huge and way better than the house I lived in back in District 11. It was a lot spacious and I bet you didn't have to share your room with your siblings.

My siblings and my parents…

Where were they? Are they alright? Did anyone get …. reaped? Oh, please tell me they didn't get choosen. I walked into something hard and almost lost my balance

"Watch it will you" someone complained

I looked up finding myself running into a boy that looks to be the age of 16 with olive skin and messy blonde hair. His blue eyes were angry as they landed on me. I swallowed hard feeling trap under his gaze, he was about to open his mouth when Katniss interrupted him

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you." Katniss exclaimed standing beside the boy.

I quickly blinked braking my gaze with the boy and smiled

"I'm sorry I was just thinking and I wondered off" I explained

Katniss nodded and her eyes lit up as she put her hands on the boy's shoulders.

"I see you met Nero"

I nodded

"Who is this?" the boy asked crinkling his nose at me

"Rue" I said narrowing my eyes at him

"Why is she even here?" he said still gazing at me

Could he stop gazing at me and for a minute it reminded me of those hard stares I got back home from the peacemakers. Katniss looked at Nero and shook her head

"She is one of my good friend's child I will be taken care of." Katniss said gazing at me and winking

I smiled and quickly played with one of the bows on my dress. _Nice save Katniss _I thought looking at him smugly

"You never told me, does my father know?" he asked

"mhmm" Katniss nodded

I quirked my eyebrow at her, that _mhmm_ did not sound convincing.

"I'm sure Rue wants to see her room. Go play or do something" Katniss said shooing the boy away

Nero huffed and walked down a different hallway, I followed her down the hall and we entered the last door on the right. The room was very big for just a girl like me I mean I was a tiny twelve year old? Right? Did I grow or something?

"Katniss do you have a mirror or something? I would like to look at myself" I asked

Katniss looked at me for a second stepping closer; her hands reached out and grabbed my hand. She guided me toward a floor-length mirror in the corner. I looked at myself in the mirror; I still looked like a twelve year old. But my hair had grown a little past my shoulders and my brown eyes looked like they had specks of green in them. I pulled one curl and twirled one time making Katniss laugh at me. I giggled

"What's so funny Katniss" I teased as I turned around in and looked at her. She shook her head ruffled my curls making me giggled I always liked when my father did it and I still like it now.

"Are you hungry Rue?" she asked tickling me I giggled and nodded

I wrapped the towel around me as I let the water drain from the tube, I ran a hand through my soggy curls. The dinner Katniss made was great I can't wait for breakfast tomorrow; you may think I'm a greedy kid but I'm not. In District 11 you weren't fed well since mostly all your food went to the Capitol, getting food piled on your plate could make anyone want more. It turned out Katniss lived with her mother and when I had asked about the boy who confessed his undying love for her. She kept avoiding the topic. Why?

Buttoning up the last button on my pajamas I exited the room and sat at the bay window. The rays from the moon shined and made little shadows off the dresser in the room. Will there be a Hunger Game? Why am I still twelve years old? Shouldn't I have aged; I mean Katniss is ….. old. I still feel like I'm clueless, which I am. I need answers or else these questions are going to drive me insane. A yawn escapes my lips as I was still thinking about my past life and what is to happen to me now. Feeling exhausted I climbed into bed, the bed felt like heaven. I was about to fall asleep when I heard a tap at my door.

Katniss poked her head in the door and then she slowly walked into my room shutting the door softly. She was dressed in a nightgown that went to her knee and her hair was tied in a braid, slid past her shoulder and to her chest. I sat up slowly and pushed my curls out of my face, what was she doing up? She stood at the foot of my bed and played with the tip of her braid.

"You don't mind if I come and just lay with you?" she asked

I nodded and then felt dumb, because my room was dark.

"Sure" I said sliding over making room, she slid in and curled next me

She didn't say anything she just held on to me like I was dear life. Her head was buried deep in my head of curls and she inhaled softly. What was wrong with her? Why was she here and not in own room she liked it, right? I mean I would love my own room! What is wrong with her? Did she still wet the bed or have a nightmare. This house wasn't haunted because I'm not a fan of haunted houses. Mentally counting off the different reasons, I almost missed what Katnissed whispered.

"Rue is it wrong to think of doubts?" she asked

Um… doubts? About what? Voicing my thoughts I asked her

"About what?"

"Everything" she answered

What?

"Of course it is, silly" I giggled quite confused at what she was getting out

Katniss chuckled and slid her arm around my waist and clutched my small hand. I felt safe and secure next to her, like my mother use to hold me.

_Mother_

I wipe away the tears that were gathered at the corner of my eyes and was about to ask Katniss about what happen after I died. I turned about to ask her when she gave off small snores, _well there is always tomorrow_. I thought

I yawned and then drifted into sleep

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it Chapter Three! Chapter four will be up shortly! Everything will be explained in the future chapters! Hey! Also if you have suggestions to add please tell me, I am all eyes and ears. So tell me what guys think so far!<strong>

**Ciao,**

**purplerainrose**


	4. Shot In The Dark

**Author Note: You guys rock for reviewing! :D I'm so grateful you guys like it! So here is chapter Four**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

**I had it all and then I went and let it slip away  
>I'm working overtime I'm gonna make it anyway<br>Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose, sometimes you never get her back**

**Oh, you know that I'm**

**Rising up slowly and getting higher**  
><strong>I've been living with a hole in my heart<strong>  
><strong>Weighing down on me, but I'm a fighter<strong>  
><strong>I know I still got a shot in the dark<strong>  
><strong>Baby, we still got a shot in the dark<strong>

**-Shot In the dark by Augustana **

Katniss Pov

I felt like I could pour my heart to her, and yet she wouldn't judge. Just like Prim, but I couldn't confess to her that my crush on her had resurface since the 74th Hunger games. I mean it feels so wrong with age but so good in another way. I'm only 24 and she is 12. I guess when she passed my feeling for Peeta felt natural but now that I found out Rue alive, it kind of resurface. But I couldn't do this to her, what happen if she rejected me. What I wanted was right here in front of me, should I bottle up my feelings or confess my feelings. Shaking my head, I snuggled closer to Rue as the first rays of morning drifted through the window. My doubts were getting to me but when I was with her they were gone.

However I couldn't stay here in bed because I had a job. I gently unwrapped myself from her embrace and slid out of bed. I walked out of Rue's room and into my own; I pulled on green t-shirt, brown pants tucked into my boots. I fixed my hair and grabbed an apple off the kitchen counter. I wouldn't be that hungry, not till I was home for lunch and check on Rue. I grabbed my coat off the rack and closed and locked my door.

The walk top to my mother's apothecary shop was two blocks away from my house. I walked past Peeta's house; his children were playing around the tree in the yard. Haymitch was lounging in a lawn chair snoring loudly. _Typical Haymitch_ I thought walking by, I trudged up the hill and greeted people as I went into the shop. The place was buzzing like always with people chatting and sorting through various portions.

"Finally Katniss you're here" My mother said

Flimsy pieces of her hair were coming undone out of her bun and a grey streak was running though her sides. She had shortly come back from District 4 and set up another apothecary shop for a short amount of time. I usually took over when she went back to work at the hospital in District 4, it was rare when she would even stayed more than three days or less before she was back on a train to District 4.

"Yeah" I said folding my coat and putting it over my chair

"Well I restocked all the items and I'll be in the back room doing checkups." She said pushing the hair out her face "Do you think you can take care of the customers?"

I was surprise she was actually was staying longer; I blinked my eyes and nodded. My mother smiled and patted my back before heading into the backroom where she seen patients. Man we needed more help around, soon or later I would have to put the 'help wanted' sign in the window. Blowing my bags out of my eyes I sat at the stool ready for the work day.

"That was a long work day" my mother said

I nodded and yawned, the orange evening sky with streaks of pink going through it, in the far distance the sun was setting. How was I going to explain to my mom about Rue and what about the others? What would they say, right now I didn't really care and they could think whatever they wanted. I would sort things out tonight maybe over dinner or after. My mother and I walked up the street but my mother turned walking towards Haymitch house.

"Why are going to Haymitch house?" I asked puzzled

My mother played with the soil in the lawn before answering

"Oh, I'm giving cooking lessons. But we're going to go to Cameo first."

Haymitch didn't know how to cook that sounded about right. Cameo was the new area where it was design to be a little city. A shopping mall, clubs, a lot of bakeries, a beach and more, they said it was supposed be mini New York City and Vegas combine. They said to remind us of the Panem's past history. I shrugged

"I'll see at the house"

"Okay"

I dug my keys out of my pocket and unlocked my door to my house. It was really quit, had Rue even gotten out of bed. I pushed off my coat and quickly put on my rack; I heard a thump from upstairs and wondered what that was. I climbed the stairs two at a time and quickly ran to the Rue's bedroom. I swung open the door.

I heard a girl scream

Panic spread through me where Rue was and what happen to her. My eyes quickly scan the room looking for the voice, ready to attack. They landed on a….. teenager. Well a young adult with a sixteen year old body. She looked beautiful with wide dark brown eyes and skin. Her curls went to her shoulder blade and she had on clothes that didn't fit her. Wait a second I gave those pajamas to Rue, wait….. what if Rue grew?

"Is that you, Rue?" I asked

The girl beamed back and nodded

"Katniss I grew!" her voice came out clear and beautiful

Shocked I only nodded what the hell? I opened my mouth then closed it again. I had nothing to say,

"Do you have any spare clothes?" she asked "I'm not twelve anymore"

The pajamas bottoms had turned into underwear and the top into a bra for ample chest. Clearing my voice and finding my voice again

"Come on" I said

Had she just gotten up, did she even eat or get out of bed.

"Rue did you just get out of bed?" I asked turning around to face her

"Yeah I was sooo tired" she said

"I see"

I opened the door to the room and switched on the light,

"You can have a seat" I said pointing to the bed

"Okay" Rue said cheerfully and jumped on my bed

I swung the door open to the closet and started digging in the clothes I had that hung up; looking back Rue was bouncing on the bed making certain parts bounce along with her. I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from her, she stopped what she was doing a smiled and wave. I blushed and wave and turned back to search for spare clothes. I pulled out a dress that looked like it could fit her; I mean she was smaller than me.

I waited as Rue came out of the bathroom, one side of the shoulder hung loosely off her small shoulder. I guess the dress was too big on her.

"I don't think this fits" she said yawning

"I agree" I said "We'll just have to go shopping tomorrow."

Her eye twinkled at the word shopping, a yawn escape her lips again

"I think I'm going to go to bed." Rue said "Goodnight"

The next move surprised me; she hugged me and then kissed me on the cheek. I swallowed feeling heat rise through me.

"Goodnight, Rue" I whispered softly touching my cheek

I tossed the sheets from over my body and softly walked into the hallway. I felt the cold, hard, brass of the knob in my hand. I hesitated before twisting the knob and entering her room. I felt a tiny bit of regret to invade her privacy but I didn't want to be alone. I felt the cold hard wood floor against my bare feet as I studied Rue. The moon light lit half of her face as the other was covered in darkness; her curls were splayed over the pillow. My eyes followed the outline of her petite body as her tiny feet were peeking beneath the sheet.

I slid under the covers and curled up next to her, feeling the warmth emit from her made me feel better. The ache from the loneliness was no longer there, I laid my face on her head inhaling her scent. _Strawberries_. I smiled as I inhaled more as my world faded black.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: i don't own The Hunger Games,Suzanne Collins does. Also in chapter two the name of the song Is Anybody Out There by The Downtown Fiction<br>**

**SURPRISE! RUE GREW! Finally! I'm done with chapter four, so I'm going to explain Peeta and his family and questions will be answered. Why? Because Rue really wants to know! Opps I just revealed a part from the next chapter. Until next time, loveys! **

**Kisses,**

**purplerainrose**


	5. I Hurt Too

**Author Note: Okay obviously you guys already know I switch back and forth from Katniss's to Rue's Pov. Alright Mi Amigos, chapter Five is here!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

**When you're weary**  
><strong> And haunted<strong>  
><strong> And your life is not what you wanted<strong>  
><strong> When you're trying so hard to find it<strong>

**Rue Pov**

I felt someone's hand tighten its grip on my own and it squeezed. Pain shot through my hand, I gasp as it tightens its grip. I pried at the olive tone fingers but they wouldn't budge. I turned slightly and saw Katniss tossing and turning, beads of sweat rolled down her forehead. She was shaking and screaming a name.

"Prim! Prim! Primrose please come back! I'm Sorry!" she sobbed

Who's Prim? What makes Katniss cry like this?

I used my good hand to shake her hard I winced hard as she squeezed harder. I gave another push making her body almost jerk off the bed. Her grey eyes shot open as she gave my hand one final squeeze. I groaned as my hand felt numb from the pressure, her hands felt clammy and were shaking. I sat up straighter so I was the same height as her thanks to the pillows.

"I'm sorry Rue" she said looking at me apologetically

"It's fine" I smiled

Katniss took a deep shaky breathe and ran hand through her sweaty hair. Her eyes met mine and fat tears rolled down her eyes. She embraced me as sobs racked her body,

"It was horrible!" she wailed

**When the lies speak the loudest  
>When your friends are starting to leave<br>When you're broken by people like me**

I patted her back and rubbed small circles on her back to soothe her. After a few minutes she calmed down and wiped away the tears. How come every time I ask questions their something always in the way, I need to know, now. I took a deep breath and started firing away with questions

"Katniss, Is prim your little sister?" I asked putting a comforting hand on her shoulder

"Yes" she sniffed

"What happen to her?" I asked

"Sh-she died in a bombing" she choked out

**I hurt too, I hurt too**

I felt bad for her, she lost her little sister. Did she get revenge? I know I would have if anyone laid a hand on my siblings.

"What happen to my parents and siblings?" I asked

Katniss sad grey eyes met my brown and then she avoided mine. What happen to them!

"Please tell me?" I begged

"Ar,are you sure?" she asked

"Yes" I said giving her a reassured squeeze

"Peeta and I went on a victory tour. We toured all the Districts and when we were on a train touring" she swallowed hard and continued "a man in the back of the train sang your four note tune and one of the peacemakers shot him. A small uproar started and there were two more shots fired and someone else died" Katniss finished explaining

**When an ocean sits right between us  
>There is no sign that we'll ever cross<br>You should know now that I feel the loss**

**I hurt too, I hurt too**

It felt like the wind was knocked out of me as I tried to breathe. My parents! My parents! One warm tear rolled down my numb cheeks as dozens more followed. A deep ache soared through me. It felt as if someone uses a sharp knife to stab repeatedly in my already damaged heart. As if the day went cold but I knew the sun hadn't even risen yet. Katniss raised her outstretched arms as I fell into them.

"It's okay, Rue. Let it out. There in a better place" Katniss soothed

I did I let it all out, my nails dug into Katniss's shoulder. What about my siblings? I knew someone would take care of them, probably my aunt Mary. I felt tired as I cried the last of my tears out, I yawned as I laid my head on Katniss shoulder. Katniss never let go of me either, I was glad I needed it. I closed my eyes thinking back of the time when my mother once told me after my grandfather died.

_"Rue its okay for people to go. It's where you're finally at rest and somewhere peaceful. When the time comes for when me and your father to go please don't be upset, celebrate us. I want you to be happy and go on and live your own life, sweet pea." She said rocking me back and forth in the rocking chair_

_"But I don't want you to go" I whispered _

_"Oh sweet pea, __Death is…A Deep Sleep. This metaphor takes some of the fear away from death: it's just a very long nap. Every time we sleep and dream, we're practicing for the inevitable departure from the mortal coil. When you close your eyes at night, for a while you bid farewell to the world, and the same is true of the Final Slumber" she explained kissing my head humming a song_

**Even though you are drowning in valley's of echoes  
>I believe there is peace in those hills up ahead<br>You will climb 'til you find places you'll never let go  
>And I will also be here praying just like I said<strong>

**I hurt too, I hurt too**

I sniffed feeling relieved for the memory and knowing its okay to let go like mother told me years ago. My eyes dropped I was almost ready to sleep when Katniss spoke

"Rue are you okay? You've been quiet"

"I'm feeling fine" I said still holding on to my mother's explanation of death "My mother told me once not to be afraid of death. Even if she passed then she wanted me to live on in life" I said

"You're mother sounded like a good person, Rue" Katniss said kissing my forehead

I blushed and thanked her

"Goodnight" I said leaning up and kissing her on her cheek

"Goodnight"

* * *

><p>I stuffed down another folk full of pancakes; I washed it down with milk. Another question popped into my head as I adjust my belt to my extra big pants for the umpteenth time. What happen to the boy who confessed his love for her?<p>

"Katniss I know you might want to avoid this question but I want to know. What happen to the boy who confessed his love for you?" I asked

Katniss put the newspaper she was reading down, is she going to change the subject again?

"I didn't feel the same way about him and soon or later he married a girl named Temperance. They had two children you met one name Nero and the girl name Jayden." She said taking a sip of her coffee

Why didn't she accept his love they would of looked good together if you ask me. Maybe I should off on that question, so…. I took forked another forkful of pancakes. The doorbell rang, I perked up. OOHH, Katniss has visitors! Who could it be? Katniss got up from her seat and I did too. I wanted to see who they were; I wonder if Katniss had any friends. I followed her down the hallway; I waited by the coat rack while she opened the door. A pair of pale arms threw themselves around Katniss neck.

"HOW ARE YOU KATNISS!" a feminie voice screamed

* * *

><p><strong>Song: I hurt too by Katie Herzig<br>**

**Soo who could that mysterious girl be who flung their arms around her? Will Rue ever get the chance to go shopping? :p Hmm.. stay tune till the next chapter. *Hint* I'm going to change up the atmosphere for you guys. It's going to be a crazy time! ;) Bye, Loveys!  
><strong>

**Ta-ta, **

**Purplerainrose**


	6. Young Forever

**Author Note: Okay obviously you guys already know I switch back and forth from Katniss's to Rue's Pov. Alright ladies and gentlemen, chapter Six is here, finally! It's quite a lengthy chapter, but I made it this long so I could have time to start on the 7th and 8th chapter before *gulp* school starts!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six <strong>

**Hey, hey, we'll be young forever  
>We'll be young forever 'til forever stops<br>We're singing  
>Hey hey we'll be young forever<br>Tonight will last forever 'til our bodies drop  
>We can run through the night<br>Write our name up in the sky  
>got the music on our side<br>Ain't no body gonna catch us singin'**

**-Young Forever by The Ready Set**

**Katniss Pov**

I was shocked to see Delly Cartwright as she threw her arms around me. Her yellow hair was done into a low braid. Her blue eyes sparkled to life as she squealed and walked past me. I turned around for a second as she engulfed clueless Rue in a hug. Delly held onto Rue's arm and spoke

"Who is this lovely girl?" Delly asked turning towards me still holding onto Rue's arms whose cheeks darkened from the compliment.

"Rue my friend" I answered rubbing the back of my neck

"She's adorable!" Delly smiled and squealed as she pinched her cheeks and hugged her again

"C'mon Delly you're gonna squeeze the poor girl to death" a voice said behind me stated

I stopped for a minute and turned around surprised to see Johanna and two other girls with her. She gave me smirk and enters through the threshold of the front door. Her wide brown eyes landed on Rue who was conversing with Delly, she gave me a nod of acknowledgment and her hair was styled into a bob-cut that came right to her neck. Johanna shook her head and her eyes then landed on me

"It's been a while, Katniss" she said

"Indeed it has" I say looking at her

"Well it's awfully small in this hall, why don't you show us to you living room." Johanna suggested

I nodded and showed them the living-room; Delly dragged poor Rue to the love seat. Johanna and her friends took up the couch while I sat in the chair near the window. Why were they here? They all were in small conversations, clearing my throat

"So what brings to my house?" I ask getting right to the point

"Well I met Johanna at Merchant because she was showing Pan and Tin around who just moved to District 12. They are sisters and we decided to stop by like good friends." Delly explained

I looked over at Johanna and she nodded, I raised an eyebrow at her two friends. There was no way they could be biological sisters, unless they were 'sisters'. The girl on Johanna left had dark brown skin and jet black hair with pale blue streaks running through them. She didn't look amused and her eyes were green with gold specks in them. The other girl on Johanna's right had cream colored skin and blue eyes. The girl had a friendly smile and her long blonde hair was in a ponytail that stopped at her waist.

"So these are the sisters?" I asked

"Yup" Johanna said popping the 'p'

"What's up my name is Pan" the dark skin girl said

"Hey, I'm Tin" The blonde smiled brightly

Johanna stood up and said something to the sisters she turned towards me.

"I'll be right back" she said she stopped at the entry way "Katniss I need to talk to you"

Rue shot me a glance as I followed Johanna; I turned back and gave her encouraging nod. Showing that I was okay and I wasn't going anywhere, far. She'll be find she's with Delly and besides what could Tin and Pan do. Johanna followed me until we were on the backyard porch; she pulled a pack of cigarettes of her pocket and lit it with a black lighter. I raised an eyebrow, when she did start smoking? Johanna took a long drag before exhaling.

"So… who's your friend?" she asked taking another drag

I knew Johanna and how she acted, she was like a jaguar she looked cute, small but was sly and deadly. I knew Johanna wasn't stupid and probably knows exactly who Rue is if she watched the 74th hunger games. I would have to word this carefully if I was explaining Rue's situation.

"She's just a good friend of the family's that I'm taking care of her" I explained hopefully she wouldn't catch up to the lie I made on the top of my head. I wasn't the best liar and plus I didn't plan on explaining Rue's situation with anyone. Johanna looked at me while exhaling. The cigarette sat in the corner of her mouth as she moved some of her bangs out of her face,

"What's her name?" she asked taking another drag "I mean she looks like an older version of that District 11 girl in the 74th Hunger Game. So Katniss what's her real name?"

Shit! She caught me, aw what the hell. Out with it Katniss. I told myself

"Her name is Rue." I said running my tongue on the inside of my cheek

A chesire the cat smile slowly spread across her face as she exhaled smoke slowly. I waited for her response,

"You're a bad liar. We're gonna work on that" She said still smiling and finishing the rest of the cigarette. I smiled to myself; Johanna was still as sly as ever. We walked back in as Delly was talking animatedly to Tin and Pan. Rue's eyes were drooping and I had to agree with Delly she was adorable. Johanna toke her place between Tin and Pan, Delly turn towards me.

"Katniss Rue's clothes are so big on her."

"We were supposed to go shopping today. But you guys showed up." I said

"Why, nothing stopping you now. In fact we could all go to Cameo and go shopping." Tin explained

"So how do you like it here so far?" I asked

"It's great!" Tin exclaimed

Pan just shrugged "It's okay"

"Pan's worried about not finding a job. Unless you guys know where she can find one" Tin asked

A light bulb flickered on as I thought about how we could use someone else in my mother's shop this could benefit the both of us.

"We have an opening at my mother's apothecary's shop." I said "I mean if you want to work there."

Pan raised an eyebrow and smiled "Actually that's perfect. When can I start?"

"You can start Monday. We're closed on weekends." I said

Pan nodded

"So speaking of jobs, where do you guys live?" Delly asked playing with a button on her coat

"Oh we live in Cameo! It's really old fashion. The whole city theme is the twenty-first century, even the restaurants, clothes, food, malls and everything else." Tin explained smiling "I would love to go shopping right now."

I looked over at Rue who was nodding enthusiastically, she liked to go shopping? Pan groaned she muttered something under her breathe. If it made Rue happy we could go now, I would do anything for her now.

**QQQQQQQQ**

The little city Cameo had was like nothing I ever seen it even beat out the capitol, it's so diverse with people from different Districts who emigrated here; it was exciting. You could tell that you could get lost just by looking at a map. The buildings varied in size and shape and were grey. It was crowded with people everywhere from crossing the bustling streets or eating in what Tin calls them outside cafes. I never had seen anything like it in Victor Village's.

Tin and Pan showed us around the mall, the place was huge and crowded. It's loud and smaller stores reside in it. Right now we were in a store called Rue 21, I had never heard of it before now and besides the fact Rue was excited a store was name after her or... um... before her.

"This place is so different from the merchant" Delly said sitting down

"It's supposed to be, remember they re-created the mall from the twenty first century." Pan said looking at nail polish. Everything was so cheap and I liked their clothes much better too. Tin was helping Rue look for clothes while I ventured around the store looking at things. I stopped at piles of faded blue pants; they looked weird with two holes in both knees. Next to them were navy blue and had very skinny legs at the bottom.

"What are these?" I asked turning to Johanna

"They're called Jeans and they wore them back in the twenty first century for casual occasions or" she said pointing the other style of pants "sometimes to dance in them." Johanna read of the pamphlet hung above the pile. "They were in 'style'"

"I'm not putting that on" Pan protested

"That's what you think" Tin said pushing the dark skin girl in one of the fitting rooms. I gave her a perplexed look and she held up a pink sundress, before she shut the door to the fitting room.

"Shut up and put it on!" Tin demanded

"Fine." I heard Pan huffed

I thought Tin was a sweet girl but I was way fooled by her appearance; she was demanding and hyper. Delly laughed softly while going back to a magazine. I dropped onto a plushy couch and crossed my legs, Tin gave a dress to Rue and she pushed her back into the fitting room then she wondered off to look at jewelry, Rue's head poked out of the fitting room.

"Katniss I need help" she said

"I'll be right there." I said rising off the couch and entering the tight space. It was so hard to move in, Rue was already had her back to me and was motioning to the back of her dress.

"Could you help me zip it, I can't seem to reach"

I looked down and swallowed hard you could see where the outline of her underwear started; I closed my eyes for a few minutes trying to collect myself.

"Katniss?"

I cleared my throat and pulled up the zipper, I stepped out of the fitting room with Rue in tow. Pan was bickering with Tin about getting the dress. Rue turned towards me,

"So, what do you think?" she asked

"It looks really great on you." I said I really thought it did

"Thank you." Rue blushed

Delly looked up from her magazine and Johanna re-entered the store eating a muffin.

"You look so cute" Delly gushed and started pinching Rue's cheeks again, Tin squealed excited that Pan and Rue were getting the dress she had picked out for them along with the other clothes Rue had picked.

**QQQQQQQQQQ**

"You know what" Delly started "We should go out and go dancing." She finished

"I know this really great club that would be great for dancing." Tin exclaimed

That was totally out of the questions for me; I don't dance and nonetheless go to giant parties. Besides Rue is underage and what were they thinking they can't take her. Jeez, I sound like her mother! She didn't have anyone here besides me and I was just looking out for her.

"We should totally go!" Rue exclaimed "Could we go Katniss?"

"No" I say shaking my head "Your underage Rue."

Rue slouched further into the couch and meekly nodded saying that I was right. She would get over it, she wasn't a kid anymore.

"Oh come on Katniss you should let her go and hangout with us." Delly said slinging an arm around Rue's petite shoulders. I shook my head,

"Atleats have some fun Katniss" Johanna added

Fun! What was so great about dancing! I mean all you did was dance with a bunch of people you don't even know in an overcrowded room.

"Come on, even Pan goes dancing and she as stiff as a board sometimes." Tin teased earning a playful punch from Pan.

"Besides Rue can just stay here if you're worried about" Pan said

No way in hell was I doing that! Last time I let her out of my sight was when we planned taking down the Careers food supply and look where that had gotten her; a spear in the stomach.

Rue sat up straight and smiled "You should go and have a good time. I'll be fine and besides if anything happens than I can just over to your neighbor's house." Rue said

That made me feel better, if anything happens to her than she could run over to Peeta's or Haymitch's house. They would help Rue, which means no harm done, but really bothering me is I didn't know how to dance and I wasn't really in the mood for 'getting back into dating, again'.

"So it's settled we are going dancing tonight!" Delly said clapping her hands together

Cameo is a different city at night; it's alive and equally amazing. Neon lights flash and city cars rushing by honking their horns. Tin had taken us to a dance club called Club Echo, the inside smelled strong of perfume, smoke, sweat and alcoholic drinks. All around me people were laughing and dancing. Here I was sitting in a booth with Delly and Pan on my right and Tin and Johanna on my left.

"I'll get us some drinks" Johanna said her voice rising over the loud music

Tin bobbed her head quietly to the music quietly mouthing the words to the music. A few minutes and Johanna came back with five short glasses filled with an orange substance. A black straw stunk out and a cherry dotted on top of the ice cubes.

"Bottom up, girls" Johanna smile sliding back into the booth

"oohh this looks good" Delly said taking one glass

I excused myself saying I had to use the ladies room when I really was going to use the phone to check on Rue.

**Rue Pov **

I quickly wrapped the pink fluffy robe around me and dashed down the stairs reaching for the phone. The thing had been ringing non-stop for a few seconds, _this better not have been Katniss checking up on me. _I thought pressing the talk button

"Hello"

"Rue, you're still up? Shouldn't you be in bed? You're okay, right?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed

"I'm fine Katniss, now will you please have fun. Like let loose and actually have fun….. for me."

She didn't say anything for a few seconds before she finally replied

"I will, I was just checking in"

"Alright, good. Bye Katniss have a fun time" I said

"Bye, Rue."

"Rue!"

I picked up the receiver "What?"

"Be safe Rue and goodnight" I nodded into the receiver

"Night" I said hanging up

I went back into the bathroom, resuming my task of taking a shower.

**Katniss Pov (Back at the club)**

I navigated my way to through the crowd and back to the table. Just when I sat down a heavy bass guitar rhythm started playing through the club, Pan and Tin perked up hearing the song.

"I love this song let's go dance" Tin said grabbing Pan and Delly's hand.

They shimmied through the crowd and started dancing to the beat.

**you are a fever, you are a fever  
>you ain't born typical<br>you are a fever, you are a fever  
>you ain't born typical<strong>

Johanna and I were the only ones left at the table, she looked at me. Her pale fingers were wrapped around the straw swirling the orange liquor around creating a mini tornado. The black shiny nail polish that coated her nails gleamed off the flashing lights in the club. What was she planning on doing? What was her motive?

"So…. You and Rue?" she said sipping her drink

"What about us?" I asked

What did she have to say about us?

"Mhmm how should I put this, you have feelings for her, no." Johanna paused taking another sip from her glass. "Don't try to deny it; I see the way you look at her. Like your falling for her." I looked at her brown eye challenging my own grey ones. I was a little stunned that she easily notice while the others didn't and a little of anger because she found out so damn fast. Also I wasn't quite sure of my feelings. I did have a crush on her but I was afraid she wouldn't return my feelings and then I would be crushed.

"I don't know?" I was really confused

My feelings were all in the jumble mess, she was really cute. The big BUT was the age, it felt so weird, however it didn't matter to me. I had never been attracted to a girl before. I use to be attracted to Peeta because he had nice eyes and even Gale because he had a great smile… well when he rarely did smile. I couldn't see myself romantically with them as I did with Rue. Maybe… Johanna was right I did have feelings for her, I always liked the way our hands bushed together, and it always gave an electric current through me. Okay I admitted I like looking at her more than I should. I like the way her brown eyes would always meet with mine even if it was for a millisecond.

Her trademark chesire the cat smile returned on her face as she licked her lips "Don't be afraid to show your feelings. I won't tell a soul, but on contrary what will you do?"

I shrugged Johanna was right I was falling for Rue and HARD!

Johanna slowly rose up from her seat "Welp now I know Imma go dance." She turned towards me "You coming?"

"In a few mintues" I said

I grab one glass and played with the straw, swirling the ice cubes around the liquid. I had never had alcohol before and I've seen the way Haymitch has when he drinks it. No way in hell did I want to act like him, I shudder from the memory when he vomited and then passed out in it. But Haymitch was used to drinking and besides it's just one drink. Without hesitation I sucked the sweet liquid from the straw, seeing that it left a peachy taste in my mouth. This was good, so I sipped some more feeling the ice cold liquor slide down my throat. The drink chilled me to the core and before I could stop I finished it and grabbed another one.

Warmth spreads through my body and I feel absolutely free. I feel like I'm floating! I also feel the tingling all me, I never had such a rush like this before. I watch as the lights bounces off everyone now and then and my friends dancing. Tin comes over to the table and grabs her glass takes a quick sip and about to leave when I grabbed her arm.

"Wait for me" I sputtered out giggling

I felt good and no one was gonna bring down from this high. Tin looked at me closely and muttered and 'Oh my goodness'. She looked into my eyes and laughed

"Your drunk Katniss. How many of these did you have?" she asked then she sees the empty glasses "Never mind" she mutters dragging me to the dance floor

I giggled and start dancing with Delly as a fast song comes through the speakers.

**Don't care what they say  
>All the games they play<br>Nothing is enough  
>Till they handle love (Lets do it tonight)<br>I want you tonight, I want you today  
>I want you tonight<br>Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey  
>Give me everything tonight<strong>

It feels so good to let go and have fun. Ahh it feels like a big blur!

**Rue Pov**

I must of fell asleep on the couch as I heard the front door slam shut, heels clacked against the hard wood floor and giggles bounced off the hall walls. I sit up slowly, and stretched. One by one they came in Delly was singing a song I didn't know, Tin and Pan were dancing together, the only one who seem in there right frame of mind was Johanna. I looked and gave her a 'what the hell happen' look.

"They had a good time. I'll take care of them" she said "Would you mind helping poor Katniss up"

I nodded and got off the couch, and hoisted her up. She leaned on me as I dragged her up the stairs and into her room. I dropped her on the bed, I helped get out of her shoes. I sat next to her catching my breathe. Katniss was heavy than she looked. Her olive hand grabbed mine as her head leaned on my shoulder,

"Your sooooooooooo cute!" she squealed tapping my nose

I crinkled my nose smelling alcohol on her breathe, "your drunk" I hissed

"No, your drunk" Katniss said pointing a finger at me giggling, her already flushed cheeks flushed more as she let a small burp escape her

I shook my head and laid her down and pulled the covers over, if I knew this is what having fun meant to them I would have never advised. Katniss was still mindlessly babbling as I tucked her in and was about to leave.

"No stay with me Rue" she whined tugging on my arm "Come lay down with me" she hiccupped

I looked over at her and sigh, she always wanted to 'lay' with me and eventually when morning came some way or another she would snuggle up next to me. I didn't mind it but it started happening every night. I climbed in the bed and laid down next to her, Katniss snuggled next to me.

"Rue you have such soft curls" she giggled to herself pulling one

I swatted at her hands as she pulled several more watching them bounce, a few minutes pass when my eyes started closing. I almost dozing off when Katniss shook me awake,

"Rue" she yawned her hot breathe hitting my cheek as she leaned over me, checking to see if I was up. "Are you up?" I clenched my teeth and forced out a yes

"Good" she yawned again she at her eyes

I gaped at her for a few minutes as she started dozing off, that's what she had to tell me! Katniss acted different when she was drunk, I laid back down as sleep started to take me.

"Rue, I'm falling for you." Katniss whispered "I love you"

My eyes opened automatically, WHAT! That's impossible she's talking gibberish, but I knew deep inside that when a drunk confesses they do tell the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games but we all know Suzanne Collins does<strong>

Songs in this chapter

U.R.A. Fever by the kills and Give me everything tonight by pitbull and neyo

Sorry this took sooooo long, I was just doing some things and I got busy doing them. It's all good cause I'm back, for now! Tin and Pan are my Oc's. Lol I let my cousin read this at the time I introduced them and she laughed cause they were named after cooking appliances. :( I wasn't even thinking about that when I named them, but it is funny :p. Anyway Tin is based off of Danielle Chuchran, because I saw the Katniss and Rue video she did and I was like WOAH! Why isn't she in the actual hunger games movie? Pan is a mixed of both Kat Graham and Bianca Lawson. Oh yeah, someone important (err… well was important, idk though, things could change) to Katniss will make a special appearance in the 8th chapter!

Goodday,

Purplerainrose


	7. Grace Kelly

**Author Note: Okay obviously you guys already know I switch back and forth from Katniss's to Rue's Pov. Alright guys, chapter Seven is here, finally! Oh Yeah, if you haven't guess who will make appearance in the eighth chapter it's GALE!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**Do I attract you?  
>Do I repulse you with my queasy smile?<br>Am I too dirty?  
>Am I too flirty?<br>Do I like what you like?**

**I could be wholesome  
>I could be loathsome<br>I guess I'm a little bit shy  
>Why don't you like me?<br>Why don't you like me without making me try?**

**-Grace Kelly by Mika  
><strong>

Rue Pov

I rolled out of the bed accidently missing my footing as I chased after the still drunken Katniss, who was now on her way to the bathroom. I chased after her hoping to get there and make sure I held her hair, so she didn't hit her hair. I saw her fall to her knees and emptied out all her contents in her stomach. Katniss moaned as she laid her head on the cold bathroom tile. I rubbed my eyes and slump against the doorframe. Katniss was moaning on the floor holding her stomach, I notice her black hair was matted together from clumps of her own vomit. _Great!_ I was too late and I would have to help her clean her hair.

I sigh as I helped her to her feet, I pulled the toilet lid down and sat her on it. I turned on the faucet and grabbed a red bottle of what look to be shampoo out of the corner of the sink. I ran my hand under the water making sure it was the right temperature,

"Rue what are you doing?" Katniss asked stumbling

"I'm going to wash your hair" I said turning around and facing her

Her eyes widen and she stalked back hitting the door "No your just trying to drown me" she cried out

Fat tears started rolling down her face "Are you trying to drown me, Rue? Are you trying to kill me? Why don't you like?" she sobbed

"No I'm not trying to drown you" I said turning back around, draining the water. She's acting like a big baby. Mental note never give Katniss alcohol again. Besides if I gave her a bath I would just help her wash her and leave the rest to her. I sat down on the edge of the tube and started the water making sure it was the right temp when I shut it off. Adding bubbles, I turned around and almost fell in myself. Katniss stood in her naked glory I blushed and covered my eyes.

"Just get in the bath." I instructed

I waited until her I heard the splash and reopened my eyes, first I ran a comb through her hair combing out all the unnecessary chunks of vomit and then I washed her hair in shampoo, conditioned it. As I did this she babbled about different things. My job was done and fatigue was setting in as I rose from my spot. Katniss hand quickly shot up from washing herself and gripped my hand,

"Where are you going?" she asked rising

I sigh as I tried prying my hands away "I'm going to bed, I'm tired"

"No don't go" she whined her eyes started to water again

Oh no, she was not going to cry again. I wave my hands in the air and shook my head "I'm staying"

Satisfied she sat back down and started cleaning herself again. When her skin was clean enough and the water swirled down the drain. We returned back to her room, she was dry and dress in pajamas. Exhausted I climbed into her bed already knowing if I tried escaping into my room she would ask for me to stay. Katniss snuggled against me draping her arm around my waist, her breathe kept hitting my neck.

"Do you like?" she asked

"Of course I do" I confirmed

"Good cause I love you" she whispered tighten her grip on my waist

I laid there still and thinking about what Katniss said, when did she fall in love with me? I didn't know my own feelings for her; these were all new to me. I mean I did like her as a friend, but I don't know? I would have to think this over.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games but we all know Suzanne Collins does<strong>

Soo what do you guys think review and tell me. Alright guys that was Chapter Seven. Chapter Eight will probably be up tomorrow or Saturday. I'm working on another fanfic that will make a debut tomorrow or Saturday as well. Tell you what! I'm going to write and publish as much chapters as I can because school starts the 31st of August for me. We all know when school starts it's a big let down on publishing chapters quick as we can. Bye, Loveys!

Tschau,

Purplerainrose


	8. Black Sheep

**Author Note: Okay obviously you guys already know I switch back and forth from Katniss's to Rue's Pov, but this and the next chapter will be in Katniss's Pov. Alright guys, chapter Eight is here, finally!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

**Black sheep, come home  
>Black sheep, come home<br>Black sheep, come home**

**Hello again, friend of a friend**  
><strong>I knew you when<strong>  
><strong>Our common goal was waiting for the world to end<strong>  
><strong>Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend<strong>  
><strong>You crack the whip<strong>  
><strong>Shape-shift and trick<strong>  
><strong>The past again<strong>

**-Black Sheep by Metric **

Katniss Pov

I clutched my head as pounding kept a heavy rhythm in my head, I had the worst headache ever. I feel like an axe is splitting right into the middle of my head. I laid my head on the cool surface of the table, noticing it felt nice against my pounding head. I groan as I felt a nausea wave hit me again, it hurt to think about last night. It was giant blur to me.

"Katniss your tea" Rue spoke softly

I sat up slowly and looked at her; under her brown eyes were black bags. What exactly happen last night? I toke the cup from her hands, thanking her I inhaled the broth from the tea. I toke a small sip from the District 11 homemade remedy, it left a sweet but tangy taste in my mouth. It didn't quench my thirst though. I finished my drink very pleased that the remedy work so fast I felt refreshed.

I heard feet shuffle downstairs and into the kitchen came Pan, Tin, Delly, and Johanna. They all looked like hell besides Johanna.

"Could someone please close the curtain" Delly complained

Rue giggled and passed out cups of her homemade remedy for hangovers. They seemed relieved when they finished their drinks.

"To bad I can't stay but we have to go back to Cameo" Tin sigh giving the cup to Rue

Pan followed as did Delly and Johanna.

"We'll be back though" Delly chirped ruffling Rue's hair and hugging her

Johanna followed and whispered something in her ear making her laugh, I raised an eyebrow. But Johanna shook her head and put her fingers to her lip smiling. After they left, Rue yawned and laid down on the couch slowly dozing off.

"Rue?" I spoke softly shaking her

"What Katniss" she grumbled

I shook her again I needed to know what happen last night and I forgot to ask Johanna. She seemed the only one sober and not grunting and groaning like the rest of them. From the looks of it we kept poor Rue up all night probably.

"Rue what happen last night?" I asked

She sat up slowly and brushed her hair out of her brown eyes "You were loud when you came in and were really drunk."

Great! I bet I made a fool out of myself and said something silly things, right. I hope I didn't tell her the truth about my feelings for her. Realization hit me and buried me like a ton of bricks, what happen if I did?

"Did I say anything?" I asked

"Yeah you kept talking about different things" she paused biting her lip before continuing "You sai-"

Rue didn't finished cause the doorbell rang before she could even get the words out. I sigh, I was so close and then the damn doorbell rang. I swung the doorbell open and almost closed it again. There in front of me was Gale Hawthorne, what is he doing here! After all these years he finally shows his face around my doorstep.

"Catnip" he smiled

I noticed it didn't quite meet his sad grey eyes; images of my innocent little sister come rushing back into my head. I held the doorframe tighter to conceal my anger

"Gale" I say crossing my arms

"You look so good, like you haven't age, since I last saw you" he said the last part I had to strain my ears to hear

I closed my eyes as I think of poor Prim as the bombs descend on her and other children,

"I was thinking" he paused "That we could talk about things" he said running his fingers over his face the golden wedding band gleamed in the early sunlight

No! He killed my little sister; he left me there when I needed him the most! It's his fault Prim is gone and can never enjoy the sunlight on her face or I can hear her pure laugh again.

"Did you ever think about what you were doing when you designed those bombs" I asked fighting hard with myself not to cry

"I didn't know. I truthfully didn't know they were targeting her." He said his eyes trying to meet mine but I couldn't look at the _murduer_ of Prim.

"I don't want to hear it! Just leave like, like you did those back then! Leave me alone!" I screamed

"Catnip?"

I was angered he would even think about calling me that nickname. Memories came flooding into my head as he triggered it all again. I couldn't do this now, not ever!

"Just go!" I whispered

I heard the retreating footsteps of my forgotten friend. I wiped the corners of my eyes wiping any traces of what happen. I closed the door and bumped into Rue whose eyes were wide and round.

"Katniss who was that?" she asked

I looked at her and sigh sitting down on the stairs, I patted the spot next to me mounting her to come sit with me. She obliged sitting next to me, I sigh again wondering how I should tell her about sweet little sister Prim. So I did I told her about the Gale and what he used to mean to me, but nobody how hard I tried to convince myself there was a little part of me that still loved him. How he designed the bomb that later killed Prim. My vision was blurring a bit when I talked about that part, my chest started to tighten a bit as if I couldn't breathe.

I looked at Rue who was silent through the whole thing she turned to me.

"Do ever think you can forgive Gale?" she asked looking me straight into the eye

I was a bit angered she would ask me that but I took a deep breath calming my nerves. I didn't know what do and I didn't think I would react like this when I saw him again.

"I mean think about, from what you're telling me Prim was a pure person. Do you really think she would want to act this way against Gale? Maybe this is a chance for you to find closure and forgive him." She said

I picked at the carpet and didn't know what to say. Would Prim want me to do this?

**~000000000~**

I was still contemplating Rue's words as I hear a thud come from upstairs.

"Rue what are you doing?" I called from the stairs

When I didn't get an answer I ran up the stairs and followed the noise coming from the Prim's door. I still didn't want anyone to be in Prim's room, because it still brought too memories of her back; good and back. I pushed open the door and gasp, Rue was picking up Prims' broken vase that she had gotten for her 10th birthday. In her hand was the barely recognizable bear that Prim had since she was a baby. I had told her not come in here and she did, why would she lie to me.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked trying hard not to be angry with her

I snatched the already tattered bear away from her and dragged her away from the mess and near the doorway. I was angry and I couldn't hide it anymore.

Rue looked at me and opens her mouth then closed it. I squeezed her arm making her wince. I asked again "Why?"

I clenched my teeth again irritated that she wouldn't give me an answer. I squeezed her arm again

"ANSWER ME!" I yelled squeezing again

Rue cried out this time trying to yank her arm out of my firm grasp. "I, I wa-"

I didn't give her a chance to answer it's like I saw red, anger blur my vision as if the imaginary ticking bomb inside me exploded. I was angry she lied to me

"How could you!" I screamed

"I, I was just looking!" Rue stammered

"I told you not to and you did!" I said towering over her

I was angry. I wanted her to suffer and feel my pain as I felt it many years ago; and now. Memories were all coming back to me, hitting me like a bullet train. She touched my arm as if it would calm but I pulled it back. I was shaken in anger as I slapped her hard across the face, I could hear the echo as my hand made contact with her flesh. Rue cried out as she hit the floor hard.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed trying to grab my hand

I pushed her making her collide with the hallway wall; her brown curls covered her face as she crumples to the ground.

"I told you! I told you not to and you did!" I wept as I fell to the floor still clutching Prim's teddy bear.

"Katniss?"

That's the second time someone has called my name with a question. Asking if I was alright, no! No I wasn't alright! I wanted to be left alone!

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" I scream my voice comes out hoarse and harsh

I was in misery and the only person I love was in pain. More tears rolled down my cheeks as I climbed into Prim's made bed. Her scent was still there and it made me cry more.

"Oh Prim" I wailed

Prim was so sweet, loving, and pure she didn't deserve this! My sweet innocent sister was gone and she was never coming back! I sobbed as it hit me, Prim was never coming back.

**~000000000~**

_I slowly open my eyes as the smell of grass enters my nostrils; it smells clean and pure. I remember! I love this smell especially in the summer when Prim and I played in the meadow. Wait a minute! The sweet smell of grass, the sunlight! This wasn't Prim's room or my house in general, this was the meadow. I covered my eyes from the bright sunlight as I spotted a figure come out of nowhere._

_I squinted at it came closer to me, _

_"Prim" I gasped _

_The sunlight shined off the crown of her blonde head, her blue eyes danced with excitement as she tackled me into a hug. I laughed as we both tumbled from the bed on to the ground; she helped me up still holding my hand. There was so many things running through me right now, I was so thrilled to see my little sister again. _

_"Primrose, I can't believe it's you!" I cried tears of joy run freely down my cheeks and I let them_

_Prim puts her hands on my shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze and nodding. _

_"Yes, Katniss it's me in the flesh." She said twirling making her dress twirl in the wind._

_I chuckled and sat back down on the ground ignoring my bed that was left of Prim's room. Lush green grass felt soft as ever under my feet. Multi colored flowers were all around me and stretch far and wide, the trees danced in the wind. I felt calm and at peace, my sister toke a spot next to me._

_"Katniss what have you done?" she questioned _

_I gaped at her, what was she talking about? I've done many things my life. Prim smiled at me entwining our hands together. _

_"Today Katniss. What have you done today?" she said _

_I almost cringed of all the yelling I've done and hurt the people I love today, especially Rue. She didn't deserve it. _

_"A lot has happen" I whispered sadly_

_"A lot of things do happen, like you yelling at Gale and Rue. Katniss listen to Rue she seems to know what she's talking about. I actually want you to find closure and please forgive Gale!" Prim said _

_"I can't. He toke your life! I ha-" _

_"No! You don't hate him, he didn't know. Katniss you have to forgive him. He needs closure just as much as you do. Besides I already forgave him. " Prim said tightening her grip on my hand and looking me straight in the eye_

_For once I felt like our roles switched and she was the big sister and I, the little. She was acting more like a grown up than I was. _

_"Katniss" she sighs turning towards me "Our time is almost up and you have to go back to reality. Why'd you yell at Rue the way you did?" she asked sadness leaking her blue eyes_

_I closed my eyes seeing the past events run freely through my mind. Finally ready to speak I looked back at my sister._

_"I was so angry and it added fuel to the fire when I saw her in your room and she broke your vase. It's like that was the final straw and something snapped in me. I guess I wanted someone else to feel my pain." I explained_

_"Two wrongs do not make a right, Katniss. You hurt two very important people in your life, today." Prim scolded me as if I were a two year old. _

_"Listen" she continued "I have faith in your big sis, that you can fix it." She smiled_

_I shook my head, Rue would never forgive me. I love her and I hurt her. _

_"Prim she won't forgive me." I said a small lump was gathering in my throat. I felt terrible for yelling and hitting her._

_"I'm sure she will; you have to show how sorry you are. Oh and!" she looked at me smiling "You love her, right?"_

_I nodded_

_"Good then tell her!" Prim smiled brightly _

_"I can't" I blushed _

_"Yes you can" Prim laughed _

_Prim gently unclasps her hand from my and stood up, I stood up wondering where she was going. She turned facing me, _

_"I must go, Katniss" Prim said "I love you" _

_"I love you" I said hugging her _

_I didn't want to let go but I knew I had too, and besides the point that she was in a better place.  
><em>

**~000000000~**

I groaned as the sun seeped through the closed curtains of the room. I still felt terribly about how I acted yesterday. I just know I would have to make it better someway or somehow.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games but we all know Suzanne Collins does<strong> **  
><strong>

Soo what do you guys think review and tell me. Alright guys that was Chapter Eight. I made it longer because I made you guys wait sooo long! Also the meadow scene was inspired by 'the lovely bones' which is also a great book. Who else to calm Katniss's nerves and put reasoning in her head but Prim or i could of did Peeta, (Damn! I wish I thought about that earlier) anyway who do think would have done better with putting reasoning in her head? Peeta or Prim? But you know what nothings sweet than a reunion with your love one. Amends will be made in Chapter nine. Bye, Loveys!

la revedere,

Purplerainrose


	9. Black Sheep Pt2

**Author Note: Okay obviously you guys already know I switch back and forth from Katniss's to Rue's Pov, Next chapter will be in Rue's Pov. Alright guys, chapter Nine is here, finally!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine - Black Sheep Part 2<br>**

**Black sheep, come home  
>Black sheep, come home<br>Black sheep, come home**

**Hello again, friend of a friend**  
><strong>I knew you when<strong>  
><strong>Our common goal was waiting for the world to end<strong>  
><strong>Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend<strong>  
><strong>You crack the whip<strong>  
><strong>Shape-shift and trick<strong>  
><strong>The past again<strong>

**-Black Sheep by Metric **

**Katniss Pov**

I paced back and forth in front of Rue's door. I didn't know what to say to her, I had really gone and done it now and really screwed things up. Instead of actually apologizing to her right away I froze and was a coward. It's been weeks since we last spoke and I can't take it anymore. It kills me inside when she looks at me with sad and angry eyes and I do miss her. I miss being with her and sharing my thoughts with her. But it felt like when I looked at her I can't do it because I hurt her.

I would have to suck it up; I grasp the brass knob turning it. I quietly opened the door, tiptoeing in. Rue was sitting up, the blankets draped across her lap as she gazed out the window. I closed the door and walked towards the bed making sure not to break her train of thought. She laid back down pulling the covers up to her chest and rolled over, her brown orbs landed on me. Surprise was written over her face as she sat back up.

"Ka,Katniss" She stuttered sitting back up "What are you doing here."

It's so long since we talked and I missed her voice

I sat crossed legged on her bed letting one foot dangling off the side of it. I couldn't look at her right so I stared at my hands. I took a deep breath preparing for what I was about to say to her.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You didn't deserve and I'm truly sorry." I apologized

A few minutes of silence passed by and I couldn't take it anymore. I slowly looked up expecting her to be crossed and angry at me. But instead I found kindness and sadness in her deep brown eyes. Was Prim right?

"I- I accept your apology." She whispered

Relief flooded through me and washed out all of the bad thoughts that kept creeping into my mind.

"Thank you!" I said

She nodded and looked back out the window,

"Rue?" I say

Catching her attention she turned back around meeting my eyes.

"Really, I really am grateful that you accepted my apology. I'll do anything to make it up to you." I say looking at her

Her brown eyes lit up and nodded "It's okay Katniss. Do you want to hug?"

I happily accepted the hug from her. The hug felt perfect to me. All my worries and fears melted away and I felt calm. However all in all I missed her warmth that emitted from her body. I didn't want to let go I didn't want to let her go. I was happy she had forgiven me. One done and Gale to go.

**~00000000000000~**

I bite in my finger nails as the clock nears to 5:30. The time Gale said he would meet me at my house. I nervously bite down on one of my nails again and started jiggling my leg in an up and down motion. A small brown hand landed on my leg and Rue looked at me giving a small laugh.

"You'll be fine." Rue soothes patting my leg than taking my sweaty hand and holding it. I gave it a soft squeeze.

What if he's mad at me? What if he won't show up? A wave of nervousness ran through me as I chewed my bottom lip. How would I make amends with him? Would he accept my apology? I gave Rue's hand another squeeze and turn towards her.

"I can't do this." I said

"Yes you can" Rue assured "Just start over; forget about the small fight you had and start over greeting him."

It sounds like an easy task for me and I know I can trust Rue because she knows what she's talking about. Out of the corner of my eyes I see the clock on the wall chime three times indicating its 5:30. I jump slightly as I hear a knock on the door. Rue gives me another assuring squeeze as I get up to get the door. I miss the warmth from her small hand. I take a deep breath and open the door.

"Hey" Gale greeted

"Hi Gale. Long time no see" I say leaning against the door

Gale raises a black eyebrow as he commented "It's been so long, do we still know each other? Hey my name is Gale and I missed you a lot my friend"

I smiled knowing he was joking and opened the door wider to let him. I'm glad he missed me, in a way I missed him too. I led him to the living room where we could talk in private.

**~000000000~**

"I thought you never would have forgiven me. This means a lot to me." Gale said getting up and hugging me

I hug him back and whisper "I missed you too Gale" I smile

I toke Prim's and Rue's advice and forgave him and forget the past even though it's hard for me; but I'm going to try.

"I must go Phoebe is probably worried because I didn't return from the market yet. " he smiled holding up the plastic bag filled with food

_Phoebe? Who was Phoebe?_

"Whose Phoebe?" I ask

"Oh it's my, you know" he coughed blushing "my wife"

"Your wife? You didn't even invite me, your best friend to your wedding?" I say mock hurt

He looked down at the ground and spoke "I thought you still hated me"

Oh yeah. I forgot about that.

"It's okay" I say smiling "As long as she makes you happy"

His grey eyes lightened up at the mention of that "Oh she does. Fee is so lovely and we have three adorable kids."

"Come around sometime and bring Rue." He said "I have to go now"

I hugged my best friend again and waved go back as he retreated down the road

Today turned out great, I got my best friend back and I apologized to the one I love most.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games but we all know Suzanne Collins does<strong> **  
><strong>

Oh Yeah! This how the epilogue to MockingJay should of turned out.

Soo what do you guys think review and tell me. Alright guys that was Chapter Nine. Sorry it toke me long to publish this chapter but school started and I probably won't be on so much. Also the classes I'm in and they flood me with homework. Technically I'm not suppose to be on I'm suppose to be mesmerizing lines in French :p. But I always find time for you guys. Another thing is I will be starting new fanfics, one with Gale and his family. I really hated how Gale was treated through out the trilogy i guess you could say Gale is one of my favorite characters. Oh yeah, another thing. You guys are probably wondering what happened to Rue's family, that will be explained in the next chapter. Bye, Loveys!

au revoir,

Purplerainrose


	10. I Kissed A Girl & I Think I Liked It

**Author Note: Okay obviously you guys already know I switch back and forth from Katniss's to Rue's Pov. Alright guys, chapter Ten is here, finally!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<br>**

**I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
>the taste of her cherry chapstick.<br>I kissed a girl just to try it,  
>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.<br>It felt so wrong,  
>it felt so right.<br>Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
>I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it).<strong>

**No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter.**  
><strong>You're my experimental game, just human nature.<strong>  
><strong>It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave.<strong>  
><strong>My head gets so confused, hard to obey.<strong>

**Rue Pov **

_I hummed along with the birds that were singing outside as I kneaded the last knot and started on the next row. I tied the yawn around my finger and started away again. I felt the couch cushion dip under me as I stopped what I was doing. I smiled and greeted Katniss _

_"Hi Katniss" _

_"Hey Rue" she smiled _

_I went back humming and got back to knitting the scarf I'm working on. I stop in my tracks when I feel the soft brush of my curls back. I look at Katniss again and she smiles _

_"You just had a stray curl and I know it was bothering you so I moved it for you." She answered_

_I nodded going back to my scarf. I tapped my foot to the beat remembering my father's fast tune he use to play on his guitar. A soft hand landed on my wrist and I looked up slowly meeting Katniss's soft grey eyes. Her gaze is penetrating me and I haven't notice as close we're sitting until her knee brushes mine. _

_"You have such a lovely voice why don't you use it." Katniss says softly leaning close until our noses are touching. I can smell the cinnamon bread she had this morning. _

_"Aren't you forgetting to do something, sweetie." She said staring at me_

_I swallowed hard trying to figure out what it was, I did the dishes um… and made my bed or should I say our bed. Wait when did she start calling me sweetie?_

_"Nevermind" she smirks leaning closer and running her hands through my curls. Katniss twines her arms around my neck and kissed me. SHE KISSED ME! I was too shocked to react but as if my mind had a mind of its own I kissed her back as if I liked it. Her lips were warm and soft. Katniss pulled away suddenly and pecked me before getting up._

_"I love you and I'll see soon."_

_WWWWHHHAAAATTTTT!_

**~000000000~**

Someone was shaking me out of my sleep,

"Rue"

"Rue" another shake

I opened my eyes finding Katniss's face inches from mind. Oh no she gonna kiss me! I thought moaning and closing my eyes. A few minutes went by and nothing happen so I opened them again. Katnisss was looking at me strangely

"Are you okay?" she asked touching my forehead

I nodded and sat up, why wouldn't I be okay? I mean I just had a dream of one of my close friends kissing me. But other than that I'm fine.

"Why do I look sick?" I asked touching my face

Oh no! What if something was wrong with me! Like I was sick or something?

"No" Katniss chuckled ruffling my hair and sitting on the bed "It's just that I was gone the whole morning and you've been asleep, it's the afternoon"

I slept half the day away, what! How!

"I didn't think you were that tired" Katniss said getting up and stopping at the door

"I'll make you something to eat. You're probably hungry" Katniss said

I rubbed my belly and replied "Yes I am"

She left after that, leaving me to my thoughts. I touch my lips where Katniss kissed them in my dream. I licked them tasting cinnamon. _Weird_! They still tingled as if the dream was reality, the dream had left me with butterflies in my stomach, and my heart was accelerating when I thought about it. Oh no! I felt like this when I like someone a lot. Since when do I like girls? There had been that one time where I liked an older girl named May. But it was just a small crush nothing more. Do I like Katniss? I thought she was attractive with really nice long black hair and beautiful grey eyes. Wait! I really did like her! I'm falling for her!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games but we all know Suzanne Collins does<strong> **  
><strong>

**Soo what do you guys think review and tell me.**

**SO! Here's another chapter of this lovely fanfic. I know this is short but I wanted post this ASAP so I could post another one this weekend than next week. Also I guess you guys are wondering WTF happened to Peeta! Well loveys he will be in here, defiantly. I assure you and also it will happen next chapter or the one after. Well bye Loveys**

hwyl fawr,

Purplerainrose


	11. Home

**Rebirth**

**Author Note: I'M BACK! I'm sooo sorry I had been away from this story for so long, school this year was a very time consuming. However the important thing is I'm done with school and I'm back. Thank you to my other readers to reviewed this while it was on hold and also to those who favorite this too. Thanks guys! Now onto the story! **

***I don't own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does*  
><strong>

**Okay obviously you guys already know I switch back and forth from Katniss's to Rue's Pov. Alright guys, chapter Eleven is here, finally! It's pretty long too.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Elven <strong>

**Let me go home  
>I've had my run<br>Baby, I'm done  
>I gotta go home<br>Let me go home  
>It will all be all right<br>I'll be home tonight  
>I'm coming back home<strong>

**-Home by Michael Buble **

**Katniss Pov**

I sigh, heaving myself out of the bed; it didn't matter now that I was up. I had another nightmare and I couldn't go back to sleep. I had actually thought I was doing well but once in a while the nightmares always came back. The telephone's ringing knocks me out of my thoughts and with no other option but to get it I head downstairs where the telephone was still ringing. I grab the receiver and say "Hello"

"Hello, Ms. Katniss Everdeen." I hear the capitol lady voice say "We have a special message from President Paylor. Press one to hear the message directly or Press two, so it can be sent to you"

What could President Paylor want? It couldn't be that important, there was no uprising. I would have heard of them, directly. Yawning I press two

"Thank you for your choice. A letter will be sent to you shortly."

I walk back upstairs quietly, hoping not wake Rue. She had barely said anything to me while we visited Gale. The walk there and back was an awkward silence.

_Flashback (Thursday Evening) _

_"I'm glad you came over" Gale smiles picking up the remaining toys off the floor and putting them back in a box. _

_It was Thursday evening and I had decided it would be great to see Gale and his family before they went back to District 2. _

_"It's no big deal" I say as my eyes cast over the various photos of Gale and his new family, they range from Gale and Phoebe to his three kids Cyrus, Orion and Madge. I was a bit jealous of how he had gotten over me and made a family, the same with Peeta but here I was; still single and lonely. It was okay at least I had Rue by my side. Even if I love her and she doesn't love me back. _

_Phoebe walked in with their middle age child Orion in tow and took a seat next to Gale. Phoebe was an attractive woman with an oval shaped face framed by long copper pin straight hair and pretty light green eyes. I couldn't help but feel longing as I looked at the couple. I only hope to have something close to what they have someday. _

_At the moment Rue was playing with Madge who was the youngest. Madge was the spitting image of our Madge Undersee with her blonde ringlets and soft blue eyes. It only brought back many more memories of the past. Rue who was acting strange this whole day seemed to act more normal now; as if whatever affected her was gone. _

_Madge started whimpering and crying, Phoebe picks her up "I think someone is sleepy" she smiles disappearing into the hall. Gale nods and picks up Orion following her. "I'll be right back Katniss" he replies over his shoulder _

_Take your time, it's not like I have anything to do or having romance issues! I thought, out of boredom I decided to played with my blouse buttons waiting for Gale to return. _

_Cyrus the oldest of the three who sat down next to Rue. He was a mix of Gale and Phoebe with copper colored hair and steely grey eyes. He smiles warmly at her and says something to make her laugh. _

_"Would you like to go see the flowers out in the yard?" he asked _

_"Sure" Rue replied "We'll be back Katniss" she called laughing at something Cyrus said _

_Why is everyone leaving me? Do I have a disease or something? As I kept thinking of different reasons Gale finally came back. He looked flustered and had a lipstick stain on his cheek. _

_"A little busy" I joked pointing to my own cheek_

_His eyebrows rose and he quickly wiped the red gloss off his olive cheek. Gale sat down on the coffee table in front of me._

_"So how are you?" he asked _

_I take a deep breath before telling him about everything he missed out on when he was away. From admitting I didn't love Peeta, my second time getting drunk, and finally about Rue and how I feel about her. When I finished Gale looked like he was still absorbing all the information. _

_"Well, Catnip you'll get through to her eventually" Gale finally spoke smiling _

_I let out a breathe I didn't know I had held in. This was good this meant Gale approved! During our conversation Gale asked a lot of questions about, Tin, Pan, Delly, Johanna, How I felt about Rue, and so much more. _

_Gale looked at his watch and sigh "I better send Cyrus off to bed before Phoebe has 'my sorry rear end'" _

_I wait for Rue at the coat rack. She had barely spoken any words to me and again she's acting strange towards me. Fiddling with her buttons she asks "Are we leaving now?" _

_I nod "I just want to say goodbye to Gale then we'll be on our way" _

_Rue side steps me and starts walking down the path before she calls out "I'll wait down at the end of the street"_

_Gale appears from down the hall and hugs me "It was good to see you again catnip" _

_I smile pulling away from him and say "Of course you'll come visit again" _

_He nods "Defiantly." _

_We hug last time before I start walking down the road. _

_"Remember lay off the alcohol" Gale calls out _

_I laugh and wave goodbye_

_End of flashback_

****~OOOOOOOOOOOOOO~****

Morning has come and I grab the last muffin of the plate and join Rue at the table. I look over the bills for my mother's apothecary shop. I quickly read over what needs to be paid by the end of the month and what I don't have to worry about at this moment.

"Katniss" I hear Rue say

"Yes" I say looking up from the bills

I look at her and she shifts uncomfortably in her chair before speaking "I'm sorry about ignoring you and acting strange. A lot has been going on in my head and I still need to let it all sink in. I'm sorry" she says smiling

I nod my head and smile "It's fine" I say covering her hand with mine. She jumps lightly before smiling. I stare at her for a while before the telephone rings again. I huff and run to get the phone. _Again!_ I pick up the receiver and say harshly "Hello Katniss Everdeen speaking"

"Oh hello" A warm pleasant voice greets

"Hi" I say less harshly

"It's been awhile since we last met, I'm Mila Beauregard"

Mila Beauregard? Why did that sound so familiar but I didn't know it. Beauregard? Rue Beauregard? Rue's little sister. The one that stared at me during the victory tour. How could I forget?

"What can I do for you?" I ask

"I was just calling to invite you to a district festival" she said

I twisted the wire around my middle finger, listening to the details of the festival. I twist the cord more around my finger more and ponder how I should I tell her that her sister is alive?

"Listen. I've got to tell you something" I say going with my better judgment

"What is it?" Mila asks

"It's about Rue. She's alive" I force out

For a long time Mila doesn't say anything and I wonder if she hung up on me.

"How?"

I explain about the situation with her and for moment there's another long pause.

"Can we see her?"

Now it's my turn to pause, I look back into the kitchen where Rue sits eating her breakfast. It's not going to hurt if she sees her family again.

"Yes. When?" I ask

"No later than Saturday" Mila says her voice sounds somewhat choked up but happy

"I have to go now?" I say when I hear Rue calling my name

"I'll call back, I want to talk to her" Mila adds before I hang up

**~OOOOOOOOOOOOOO~**

I refolded the newspaper and stirred my tea slightly. Rue sits on the couch, one leg folded under her and the other jiggles. She stares anxiously at the phone; her right arm lays outstretched on the end table. Her fingers twitched begging to touch the phone for when it rings. I sigh stretching my legs and scooted near the anxious girl.

"Here" I say almost making Rue nearly jump "This will help calm you nerves" I smile handing her the cup of tea.

"Thanks" she mumbles sipping the tea

She looked anxious to hear from her sister who in return was grateful to hear Rue was alive. I was happy for her, she got her family back. I was a little bit jealous. She had something that I had lost. For once I wished it was the other way around, that I had gotten my family back.

When the telephone does ring Rue quickly grabs it, holding it her hand she hesitates looking up at me for something. I smile and nod encouraging her to go on. I stood up placing the paper in my spot on the couch leaving the room for her to have some privacy.

****~OOOOOOOOOOOOOO~****

District 11 had change greatly. No longer remained the huge and looming watchtowers but in its place are large fruit trees and where the electrical fences stretched far and wide were the wheat pastures. Like the Seam the small compartments of shacks were turned into small condos. They were affordable for the District people, curtsy of President Paylor who had ensured them in every district.

I licked my lips, gripping my hold on Rue's hands as we walked through the throng of people. We should see Apple, Rue's youngest sister around here somewhere. When we entered the town square everything looks different than I remember, the store fronts are repaired. People give us curious glances here and there; for a short time we start to hear the whispers. It's not long before we spot Apple, her pigtails bounce as she bounds towards us.

"Rue!"

"Apple!" Rue says breaking out of my hold

They embrace and tears are both in the sister's eyes as they observe one another.

After the two sisters embrace we follow Apple to her home. They live near the Wheat pasture fields on the outskirts of District 11. They're house looks just like all the other condos except there's a huge oak tree looming over the house with ribbons attached to them. The bottom of the ribbons hangs flowers that sway in the afternoon air.

_Ribbons? What's with the ribbons? _

**~OOOOOOOOOOOOOO~**

**Mila's Pov **

Mila Beauregard rearranges the small spice bottles on the shelves for the fifth time that day. Someone sighs as she rearranges the last spice bottle before sitting; she looks across the room at her younger sister Paloma.

"Why are you so worked up?" The black haired girl asks putting down her uneaten apple "Woah! Rue lives again, big deal." She says throwing up her arms and walking out of the kitchen, Mila can hear the backdoor screen slam shut. The fifteen year old girl rolls her eyes at Paloma's dramatic exit,

_Always dramatic_ Mila thinks sighing and turning back to add parsley to the cut up potatoes. She hears another door slam and almost drops the wooden spoon she's been using. Her nerves have been a jumble mess ever since Katniss Everdeen told her about her older sister being alive. It had been years she realizes that she had believed that her sister was dead. _Katniss Everdeen_. The name causes Mila to frown slightly, she didn't know whether to thank her and curse at her till she was blue in the face.

"Paloma! Please take a walk outside before you wake up the twins!" Mila yells

She knows Paloma and her temper is sometimes untameable and the only thing that helps is when she takes a walk outside to clear her head. Mila rubs her tired eyes before opening the oven and taking out a freshly baked batch of honey cookies.

_Rue's favorite_ she thinks placing them on the table. Mila hears more footsteps and talking in the living room. The brunette throws off the apron she's wearing and steps into the hallway. "Paloma did you hear me!"

"Mila?"

** Rue Pov **

When I first enter the house, it's hard to believe nothing has changed since I've been gone. The same old red robin statue sits in the window and the pencil markings are still on the wall near the staircase. I feel someone tugged on my arm,

"Come on and sit" Apple smiles dragging me to a nearby sofa.

We hear more yelling in the kitchen and then the sound of pots and pans being set down. We hear footsteps come from the hall that was to the kitchen. "Paloma did you hear me!"

The voice belongs to my little sister Mila, but maybe my mind was playing tricks on me. Until I see my sister come into view. She puts her hand over her mouth and runs over to me. Mila embraces me in a tight hug, she was now crying, tears streaming down her cheek as every second past.

When we step back from our embrace, for a moment I can't believe that the tall girl I'm seeing is my little sister Mila. The flour powder looks so out of place on her, she was usually the shy girl hiding behind our mothers' legs. The years have greatly changed her and to me it seems like yesterday I was looking at her pudgy grief stricken face as I was reaped.

I hear feet padding down the stairs and I see my twin sisters Marigold and Libra rush pass Mila and hug me. "Hey guys" I say ruffling their hair

I notice how big they've gotten; they both come up to my waist. I notice Paloma my other sister isn't here.

"Mila where is Paloma?" I ask looking for her

Mila looks at me for a moment and then says "You know how Paloma is and her tempers, she's probably outside under the oak tree sketching"

"oh" I say

I knew what she was talking about; Paloma was always angry about everything and said life was unfair. Yet she has nothing to worry about anymore. The looming of the games no longer hangs over our family. Although from what I've heard so far, that what it sounds like to me.

"Hey Rue-bear, who is that behind you?" Libra asks using my old nickname and points to Katniss

"Oh this is Katniss" I say grabbing her and bringing her over to my sisters.

"Hi" she greets awkwardly

Marigold giggles waving back,

"Katniss this is Mila, Apple, Marigold and Libra my sisters." I introduce them to her "I don't know where Paloma is at the moment." I add

**~OOOOOOOOOOOOOO~**

For a while it's a comforting silence between everyone as we are all gathered around the dinner table. Everything has been going really well this evening and we're almost done with dinner until Paloma shoots dagger across the tables at me and making snide remarks directed at Katniss.

"Why the hell did you bring that Bitch with you!" Paloma yells pointing a finger at Katniss.

"Paloma! Watch your tongue! Say sorry!" Mila chides her

"I will not apologize to her! She's the reason why my big sister was dead and gone for a chunk of my life! Why couldn't you die instead?" Paloma says storming out

"I'm really sorry about that, she didn't mean it." Mila says to Katniss

I feel Katniss tense beside me and I squeeze her knee. "Are you okay?" I whisper meeting her eyes, hurt floated into them. Katniss nods her head "Yeah."

I look at her one more time before getting up from the table and chasing after Paloma. I would talk to later but right now I needed to straighten out Paloma.

"Paloma come back here!" I shout running after her

My little sister doesn't stop til she's near the Giant oak tree that looms over our house. When I do catch up to her she's leaning against the oak and her shoulder shake. Paloma wipes them away when she spots me, for minute I don't a thirteen year old but a wounded child instead. My bite my tongue thinking of something to say to her without saying it in a mean way.

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Nothing is wrong with me! Christ you sound like Aunt Mary! Isn't it alright to be angry!" She yells wiping away more tears and anger dresses her face.

I shake my head "No there's nothing wrong with me angry but when you lash out towards people is when it's wrong do." I say looking at her

Paloma scoffs and frowns "I don't understand why you would bring **_her_** here? Maybe if you didn't cross paths with her than maybe you would have made it out of that goddamn arena alive."

I blink a bit and process what she's saying to me. Paloma usually had a lot of pint up anger and was probably still grieving and suffering just as much as Mila and the rest of my siblings. Probably when she saw Katniss it triggered something, but I wished she had talked to me instead of lashing out at the dinner table. Shaking my head "It's not like that" I say pausing "without her I would have died much sooner. It was my choice to trust her and help her."

Images of me back in the arena flash into my mind. The nights were long and cold and sometimes if you moved it would hurt to move. Without Katniss i would have died by the second night. Shuddering I focus my mind on Paloma instead of the Games, Paloma doesn't say anything and I go on "Please try to understand fro my sake." I say putting a hand on her arm.

Paloma opens her mouth to say something but I cut her off "I did what I did and there's nothing you can do to change it. The past is the past Paloma. Let it go." I say locking eyes with her, the anger drains from her face and her mask crumbles and tears fall from her eyes. I pulled her into a hug and spoke softly into her ear "I'm here now and that's what matters."

She sobs into my shoulder and I let her, rubbing soft soothing circles onto her back. When she stops crying she wipes her face and looks at me. "I'm a mess aren't I?" she says smiling

I laugh nodding "Your the biggest mess I know but I love you."

* * *

><p>This is the eleventh chapter! So does anybody have a clue to what's the letter about? I've really been stalling on this chapter and I'm sorry. I written every other chapter except this chapter, I kind of had writer's block when plotting out this chapter. Sorry it sucks so much.<p>

How do you like it so far? Please tell me! Your advise is always taken into consideration. :) Tomorrow I should have Chapter Twelve up.

Bye,

**purplerainrose  
><strong>

**Ps: R.I.P. to all the victims in Colorado and just letting you guys know I'm praying for the other victims. My heart goes to all the families that lost their loved ones in the theater last night.  
><strong>


	12. Together

**Rebirth**

**Author Note:  
><strong>

***I don't own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does*  
><strong>

**Okay obviously you guys already know I switch back and forth from Katniss's to Rue's Pov. Alright guys, chapter Twelve is here, finally!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve <strong>

**So hour by hour, we passed the time**  
><strong> We watched a motion picture in the sky<strong>  
><strong> You were the clouds and I was the moon<strong>

**-Together by Kina Grannis**

**Katniss Pov**

Tonight is the Festival of the Fauns in District 11, a tale about the elders of the District breaking a vine into three and planting them. If they grow in three days than on a full moon night fauns come out and pass over the Districts crops to help them grow. I guess since the crops did well this year that they celebrate.

The festivities take place in the town square were a three stones statues of Fauns are set in the center. Around the statues feet are extra crops from the District people and grass like cloaks hang around their shoulders. A huge bonfire sits towards the left of the statue and people are singing and dancing around it. To the right are rows of wooden tables with different foods I never seen before; stuffed grape leaves, roast chicken, stuffed eggplants, and freshly picked fruits.

"I bet this is different from what you've celebrated in your district." Rue says fixing the laurel wreath on her head, it slightly tilts sideways. It's looks cute on her, and this makes my heart speed up when she stares at me. I blush and observing the rest of the people. Like the rest of the females in her district Rue is dressed up in a pale colored dress that has small flowers designs on the hem of the skirt. The men wear suspenders pants with buttoned down shirts.

"It's very different from District 12." I say nodding in agreement

I've never heard of Fauns and I bet in District 12 they would find this ridiculous.

We sit at a small table off the side of many booths set up, the night smell faintly of honey and burning wood. Marigold and Libra come to the table smeared on their faces is powder from the small moon shaped cakes they hold in their hands. "Happy Faun day" they chorus handing us each a small gold necklace with a Faun symbol on it.

"Thanks kiddos" I say ruffling their hair. They giggled and run off joining the other kids playing by the Faun statues.

"What are these?" I ask holding up the small thin necklace

"Their Faun Necklaces, they're supposed to be good luck charms" Rue says fastening it around her neck

I do the same and it feels light against my skin. Rue gets up from her seat "I'll be right back; I'm going to get us some moon cakes."

I nod and wait at the table watching the dancers, who dance in colorful garbs and coins hang from their midriff. I watch dance after dance and still no sign of Rue anywhere, worried I get up and walk to the booth where Mila and Paloma sit at selling painted masks. Mila is busy talking to a tall boy and Paloma sits on the counter sketching and sipping on cider. Paloma looks up from her sketch and puts the cider down "What's up Katniss?"

"Have you seen Rue?" I ask

An unknown emotion crosses Paloma's face and I don't know it at first and then she opens her mouth "Oh, she went off to the wheat field for a little bit." She says

Paloma opens her mouth to say something else and I turn away before she calls out my name. "Hey listen" she says knitted her eyebrows together "I'm sorry about what I said last night."

"It's okay." I say playing with the my sleeve's cuff

"Don't mess things up Katniss." She whispers leaning closer and then sits back down on counter and picks up her sketch book. Mila looks at us before shaking her head and placing more masks on the front counter.

"Hurry back the fireworks start soon." Mila calls

****~000000000~**  
><strong>

I push through the thicket of wheat until I'm in the small clearing.

"Rue!" I shout out running down the small hill and stopping at the small flower patch. Rue is lying down on the grass and looks up.

"Come sit down." She motions me over with her hand

I join her as she snuggles next to me, I enjoyed just snuggling. I wanted to do more but I would contain myself and wait for the perfect moment. But this was a perfect moment, there were no more distractions and I could finally tell her and maybe show her how I feel for her.

"Rue" I say holding her hands

"Yeah" she answers

"I have to confess to you" I answered slowly taking a deep breathe starting to tell her my feelings

"What?" she asks sitting up

"Rue I really love you and I'm so happy I got a second chance with you" I confess lowering my eyes waiting for some type of anger remark or rude laughing. I look back up waiting for an answered but Rue simply lays back down pulling me with her.

"Let's watch the fireworks" she says smiling

Feeling myself break into two I manage to find my voice and whispered a yes. Did she really not see more than a good friend? _Of course she wouldn't, Katniss. Get it together and get over it!_ I tell myself willing myself not to cry. I close my eyes hoping the tears wouldn't spill when I felt a light peck on my lips. I reopen my eyes and see Rue's face hovering over my own, blushing. Her hands wipe away the unwanted tears that were un-expectantly spilling from my eyes.

"I love you too, Katniss"

We lay back down and I couldn't help but feel urgency washing over me. I leaned forward her hot breathe tickling my face. Scanning her face I saw her eyes watching me closely before she inched forward meeting her halfway I dipped my head again, our lips connected. Her lips were soft against mine and they merged together with my own perfectly. Her fingers threaded themselves into my hair pulling me closer. A loud booming sound fills the air and shakes the ground underneath us. Rue pulls away breathless

"The fireworks are starting" Rue says plucking a piece of grass out of my hair.

The kiss felt like amazing music is being played in my ears sung by the stars in the night sky. Electric currents shot through me, the wonderful feeling left me in a dreamlike state when she gives me another peck on the lips. I pull her into my arms and her body molds into mine, happiness floods over me. The girl I love is in my arms and nothing could make me happier.

* * *

><p>This is the twelfth chapter! I'm writing chapter Thirteen now, so don't worry. Sorry it sucks so much.<p>

How do you like it so far? Please tell me! Your advise is always taken into consideration. :)

**Bye  
><strong>

**purplerainrose  
><strong>


	13. Author's Note

**Rebirth**

***I don't own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does*  
><strong>

****Author's Note****

****Dear Readers,  
><strong>**

I've been thinking lately about this fic, and I mean **_really_** thinking about this. Mostly what I've been thinking about is rewriting this and maybe add things to previous chapters **_if_** I'm going to keep the same plot. **(The same plot is what I'm writing now; Katniss/Rue fic).** Another thing I've been thinking about is just scrapping this whole plot I have now and pair Rue with an OC. Which means Katniss will indeed be with Peeta, which also means you guys will get some KEETA! Yes, they will defiantly be paired together to go with the other plot I have in mind;** _if I decide to go with it_. **  
><strong>**

I mainly think I'm going to scrap this idea, but I'm still debating. I most likely will open a poll or you guys can just PM.

Here are the choices:

**1. I should stay with my original plot **

**2. I should defiantly scrap this idea and start with a new plot. **

**OR**

**3. I should not even bother rewriting this fic and start a new fic with my second idea. **

Depending on how many vote choices 1,2 or 3. The majority will overrule in the end and that will help sway me in a direction.

In conclusion I will likely add another author's note about my decision. I really need you guys to read this!

Sincerely,

purplerainrose


	14. Author Note pt2

**Rebirth**

***I don't own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does*  
><strong>

****Author's Note pt.2  
><strong>**

****Dear Readers,  
><strong>**

Towards a lot of readers reviews, I have decided to keep my current plot. This decision shocked me and legit I didn't really think anybody would like this plot! However you guys do and I'm glad you do. Anyways I have begun to rewrite some parts in this fic and also I'm writing chapter 13 right now. It should be uploaded in a few days, because I defiantly want to get this before I start school next week.

Thank you guys for helping me decide.****  
><strong>**

Sincerely,

purplerainrose


End file.
